Colliding Worlds
by Slinking Fox
Summary: Misunderstood, mistrusted, misguided, mistaken. Join the lives of High School students Orimoto Izumi, Catherine Deneuve, Minamoto Kouji and Kimura Kouichi in America as they struggle to adjust to the new environment, whether from England, Ireland or Japan. But things are turning out to be harder than they thought. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Here's the summary!

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

Misunderstood, mistrusted, misguided, mistaken. Join the lives of High School students Orimoto Izumi, Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi and Catherine Deneuve in America as they struggle to adjust to the new environment, whether from Italy, Japan or France. But things are turning out to be harder than they thought. Izumi is suddenly able to control wind and water, and Kouji is strangely attracted to anything bright or shiny. Kouichi can talk to animals, freeze time, communicate telepathically and control darkness while Catherine can bend gravity and allow Yumi - her alter-ego - to take over her body, along with several other things that none of them have figure out. But although they started out as enemies, together, they must combine... or face the consequences. Even if they are more dire for one than the rest.

* * *

_Sincerely,  
Your Loyal Author,  
Slinking Fox_


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstood: Shield

Sorry for so little writing lately. Just got accepted into a college so my parents are pushing me extra hard. -_-

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Colliding Worlds  
Chapter One  
Misunderstood: Shield**

* * *

_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live - Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Orimoto Izumi stood at the exit of the airport, a stony look on her face as she crossed her arms; it was the only way that she could stop herself from crying. Beside her sat a large trolley of neon orange suitcases with a blue elephant teddy bear, a lion and a monkey from 'Yoohoo and Friends' sitting on top, a backpack on her shoulders.

She slowly pulled her elbow-length, blonde hair into a low, messy ponytail before removing her sunglasses from her pale nose, cleaning them and placing them back over her emerald-green eyes.

She then sniffed slightly, watching the rain pound down around her. The taxi had been scheduled to arrive an hour previously, so either she had missed it or it was late. _Very _late.

Sighing, she pulled her purple, cat-eared hat over her head and pulled a purple body-warmer over her tube top - which was white-and-navy striped - although leaving the jacket open, shoving her hands into the pockets of her purple shorts as she tapped one purple-shoed foot on the concrete ground impatiently.

She understood why she was there; the scholarship to the School for the Talented and Gifted was an incredible oppurtunity, especially since she had been offered it for her abilities in painting.

But she couldn't hide the fact that she missed her family back home in Italy; and it didn't help that her father had to leave on the same day as her. He had acompanied her to the airport and seen her safely to her terminal... but after that, he had to go, leaving her on her own for two hours due to the fact that his own plane was boarding.

"You'll be fine," he had whispered to her just before he had left. "Just be yourself."

But on her own in America, Izumi didn't exactly believe him.

Hearing someone closeby yelp, Izumi turned to see a young boy behind her being grabbed by the collar of his shirt by an older, taller, more muscular boy around Izumi's own age - fifteen.

"Hey," she called, crossing her arms as the taller boy glanced at her. "Leave him alone."

"This little punk is just getting what he deserves," the boy snarled, gripping the collar of the 'punk's' shirt even more tightly. "Besides; it's not like you're going to stop me."

"Why does everyone always say that?" Izumi complained before stalking towards the boy and grabbing his wrist, forcing him to release the younger boy. She grabbed his neck in the crook of her elbow and forced him to the ground backwards by pushing him over her leg. She then stamped on his knee as hard as she could causing him to yelp.

"Go on; get out of here," she muttered to the kid - who seemed more than happy to oblige.

"Think you're big now?" the bully rasped as Izumi turned her attention back to him. "Beating up someone weaker than you?"

"No," Izumi shrugged, an icy look in her eyes. "I just think that I'm bigger than you for not picking on someone younger and weaker than me. Besides, I had a reason to attack you; I was helping someone defenceless."

She then turned her back, freezing when the bully leapt up, screaching, "Dumb blonde!"

She quickly snapped her hand up, her fist hitting his face before he could attack her, sending him sprawling to the ground a second time.

"Don't do that again," she advised before climbing into the taxi that had just pulled up beside her, pulling her bags in after her.

As the taxi drove away, the bully smirked, placing a hand on his ear, "It's done."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Before you say anything, I know that this is short and confusing, but I'm at writer's block, didn't have much time and as for confusing, it was meant to be. Please review!

* * *

_Sincerely,_  
_Your Loyal Author,_  
_Slinking Fox_


End file.
